


Names & why Bart isn't allowed to time travel to the future

by Marudny_Robot



Series: 90's Young Justice Marudny_Robot's works series [8]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Time Travel, but they have one line max so why should I bother with listing the rest, when your whole team hates your naming choices, whole 90s YJ team is mentioned honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: "IthinkImadeamistake.""What did you do?"Cissie asked, looking at Bart from the current game of poker.





	Names & why Bart isn't allowed to time travel to the future

"IthinkImadeamistake."

"What did you do?"

Cissie asked, looking at Bart from the current game of poker.

Rest of the team was still turned to the table. It was down to Slobo, Ray and Robin. Ray dealing. Spanner was taking bets from the rest of the team.

Bart glanced from Cissie to Robin to the rest, then again at Rob. However, considering he was Impulse and whatever he did he was doing incredibly quickly, Bart learned to repeat his actions multiple times so the rest would get what he meant.

Cissie didn't dissapoint him and realized that whatever horrible mistake of the week Bart did, it was regarding their resident Bat.

Along with her, rest of the not currently playing members turned towards Robin, then at Bart, then - again - at Robin.

Robin - who was constantly aware of his surrounding - sighed and stopped the game when the constant gazes became irritating.

He turned on his chair to adress Impulse, but stopped himself from being irritated when he saw how nervous Bart was.

Constant fidgeting may not be obvious sign, but avoiding Robin's gaze certainly was.

"What mistake?" Robin asked, trying not to sound like parent berating their child.

Bart took a deep breath.

"rememberthatyoutoldmetonottimetraelonmyownbutididntlistentoyoubecauseimoneoftheflashesatthatwhatwedowearetimetraveling-"

"Bart, slow down!" everyone shouted as speedster speech was so fast not only was it hard to understand but also sounded like high pitch.

Bart exhaled. And again took deep breath.

"Remember how you told me to not time travel on my own, but I didn't listen to you, because I'm one of the Flashes and that's _what we do!_ We are time traveling! But you said that time traveling to the past again might actually change something now for the worse and my hard work of first time travel in the first place might end up redundant, so I listened and decided that time traveling _to the future_ might change nothing for current time now, right? So I did, and I met you all and it was _awesome_ we were _fighting bad guys togheter!_ And you all were older and future Robin was talking about how he was thinking about changing his name from Robin and then we were fighting evil alternative future Robin - because it was a future but we all also were in the alternative universe and we were fighting our alternative evil future selves - and that alternative Robin wasn't really Robin but something different, so as a suggestion I told good future Robin _why not use that one_ and the future Robin might or might not started considering that one _and I'm so sorry Rob_, for potentially destroying your future career, but I was suggesting that one as a joke! _And you understand when I'm joking!_ So I thought he was _too_, because who prolongs the practical jokes for so long and-!"

"Bart," Robin stopped him. "what was the suggested name?"

Bart glanced at the rest of the team and back to Robin. Then started vibrating even more from the nervouses.

"But, like, in front of everyone? _Are you sure?_ Tottaly crashing _sURE?_"

Rob shrugged, because why not hear it now? What his alternative self choices have to do with him and his choices?

Bart looked at the floor, emmbarrased. "..._Drake_"

At first, Bart's answer was met with silence.

The first things that broke it was Kon's unmanly giggling and Cassie's horribly loud snort.

Robin didn't react - shock at hearing his last name overtaking him mostly. The rest of the team, however, exchanged even more ridiculous jokes about his choices.

Even Greta couldn't stop herself from gigling and Red Tornado only shook his head in dissapointment.

Robin stopped himself from snipping at them and _their codenames_. Batman wouldn't want him fall far such easy taunting.

Instead he asked Bart.

"You have seen other futures, right? Was I using some other name in one of those?"

Bart smiled, relieved that apparently Rob wasn't mad at him, and happily answered.

"Yeah, there was also _Red Robin_!"

Robin didn't finish wondering _why_ the future him took second of Jason's mantles, before Anita quipped.

"Like a _burger chain_...?"

If it could have been possible, the resulting laughter was even louder.

_That's it_, Tim thought as he sat between his laughing teammates and sheepish Impulse. _They would never learn my real name!_

\--

  
  
"So..." Kon looked suspiciously at Robin. They all just came back from the alternative reality - one in which Tim wasn't Robin.

"...Tim _Drake_?"

Cassie snorted behind Kon, while Greta and Bart started giggling. Anita and Cissie also weren't much help.

Tim replied with the most obvious response.

"Fuck you"

Alfred would surely forgive him that one.


End file.
